1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service providing system through which a service providing unit provides services to user terminals via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circumstances of connecting to such network are now widespread among ordinary homes, companies and the like. Information devices for actively using such network are also widespread. The information device is a device that can be connected to such network. The information device may be, for example, a personal computer, peripheral devices of the personal computer, AV (Audio Visual) devices, home appliances and the like.
There have been technologies for enabling users to integrally use the services provided by the various information devices.
The following documents disclose the prior art technologies.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-86490
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-346041